


【承包全宇宙】1027号心愿商店·现世

by ALittleBallisRollingNow



Series: 思文路52弄1027号心愿商店 [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBallisRollingNow/pseuds/ALittleBallisRollingNow
Summary: *点击观看神仙丫丫骗婚小金总连续剧*平行世界，首尔都市传说（呸，别信，全是我瞎虚构的*狗血（？）清水，OOC警告





	【承包全宇宙】1027号心愿商店·现世

【楔子】  
1.  
首尔街头流传的都市传说里有这样一条不太起眼的传闻：龙山站附近开着一家神奇的心愿商店，只要你有一定要实现的愿望，带着你最珍贵的代价去交换，老板就能实现你的愿望。

2.  
第四次金融危机影响到了首尔的经济，失业率大幅提升。在每日新闻播报失业率上涨多少个百分点的第不知道多少天，金融民工金宇硕失业了。  
他抱着整理好的文件箱拖着行李箱走出“前”员工宿舍，在刚好台风要登陆的时分漫无目标地走在街头。  
当务之急是找到新的工作，包食宿的那种。“外来务工人员”金宇硕这样想着，甚至看起了电线杆上的招聘小广///告。  
这一看不要紧，在贴满了修水管和手机贴膜小贴纸的电线杆上，他突然看到了一条颇为醒目的手写广////告：“金氏商店，急招店员，月薪XXXXX韩元，食宿全包。地址：思文路52弄1027号。”  
他左顾右盼，市中心的水泥怪物因为台风的缘故紧闭着门，似乎在无声地拒绝他虔诚的求职求生目光。  
高材生盯着这张手写广告看了半天，恰逢狂风卷起落叶和垃圾朝他吹来，把他文件框里的文书吹撒了一路。他叹气，一张一张把A4纸和笔记本捡起来放回箱子抱起来，决定暂时先放下所谓的“金融精英骄傲”先在这倒霉台风天里争取一个安全的庇护所再说。

“思文路……要坐地铁到龙山才行……”在台风卷着狂乱细雨的天气里，金宇硕朝地铁口跑了过去。

他身后，风吹起了那张手写广告，化成了一缕黑烟消失在雨里。

3.  
思文路不长，是条老马路。  
不知道是不是雨带还没飘来的原因，金宇硕走出龙山站时天虽然阴沉着，但风并不是很大，这里也没有下雨。

“世界真大，跨个区台风影响就没那么大了。”他忽然没头没脑感叹了一句，开始寻找目的地。  
52弄在思文路的尽头，两旁分支路都是老式的矮平房。龙山本来也算是商业中心，这条路的矮墙被不知名的年轻艺术家用喷绘画满了涂鸦，倒也显得并不是很破旧，别有一番“复古”的风味。  
“问题是……”金宇硕找到了52弄的牌子，数着这条支弄上的门牌号，“1，3，5，……1027号在哪儿？”总共就那么6户，怎么看也不像是能数到1027号，“是骗人的吗？”他皱了皱眉。

他刚准备走，最里的一户人家铁栅栏忽然被风吹了开来，有个穿黑衣带毛线帽挂着长银链的男人走了出来。  
“你来许愿？”  
“……啊我，您好。这里是在招工吗？1027号？”他离对方有些距离，没戴眼镜看不清对方的表情，他眯起眼又问，“对不起，这里是不是没有1027号……”  
“你要找工作？”男人又问。  
“嗯对，”他用下巴比了比纸箱，“我失业了，家人都在老家，我需要尽快找工作。”不然下个月没钱给他们寄生活费。  
“随便要你干什么都可以？”  
“嗯……”金宇硕迟疑了一下，“先声明我是遵纪守法好公民……”  
“当然是合法范围。”  
“我真的急找工作……”  
“那就是你同意了？”

“同意什么？”金宇硕睁大了点眼，显然没跟上对方的节奏。  
“那就这样吧，在这工作期间，收取你和别人谈恋爱结婚的权力，契约生效。”  
“什……”金宇硕还来不及反应，围绕着男人和他之间自动产生了一个圆形的风带，随着升起的白雾刮起了地上堆积的落叶又顷刻掉回了地面，仿佛什么都没发生过一样。

“愣着干吗？进来吧。”男人回身取了门口的扫帚作势准备进门。  
金宇硕眯着眼终于在一片杂物中看到了一块招牌，有些破损的陈旧的牌子上写着：“金氏商店”。

“您姓金？”他跟着男人走进了店里。  
店里只开了一盏灯，墙上挂满了不知哪国的挂毯，微微有些补漆痕迹的老红木柜子上放着银质的烛台和茶杯。烛台插着蜡烛，但没有点亮，他又往右边看了看，男人踩上了喑哑作响的木制悬空楼梯，右手拿着扫帚，在转角处停下了脚步。  
“我姓曹，”他说，“曹承衍。”  
“那怎么……”  
“我替一个人看店而已。”他踩着楼梯一路往上，声音从楼上飘了下来，“你房间在一楼转角那间，白天看店，有人敲门就接待一下，没人敲门就随便吧。”  
“就这样……？”金宇硕吃惊，“我是说工资……”  
“如果有业务，看复杂程度我会带你一起去，这也属于你的工作范畴。”

“合同……”  
“给你，签字。”  
一张纸突然飘到了他面前，“笔在你左手边柜子的右边第二个抽屉的第五个小格里。”楼上又传来了曹承衍的声音。

金宇硕虽然出社会开始只呆过前东家一家公司，却也知道劳务合同没这么简单。  
这张纸上统共三行：  
今，金氏商店 聘 金宇硕 先生为店员  
期限由乙方决定  
甲方 金氏商店 支付工资，收取乙方 金宇硕 先生代价 就业期间不得和店外人员恋爱结婚

看起来也没什么坏处，时间自己决定那就是随时能走的意思咯？  
金宇硕看看窗外的狂风骤雨。  
暂时先苟且一阵子好了，等找到工作就走吧。

他签上了自己的名字。

4.  
金宇硕真正开始干活才发现模糊合同也有不好的地方。  
比如他们店里连个座机都没有，他老板要吃汉堡，非得要他跑到三条马路开外的麦当劳买三个芝士牛肉汉堡套餐；比如老板有事没事指挥他用老式的意式咖啡机煮咖啡；又比如他老板很固执，本来洒扫店面是店员的事，他却要自己亲自动手不准金宇硕移动房间里的任何东西。

他问过曹承衍是什么星座，试图从所谓的星座玄学分析下为什么自己的老板这么难搞。  
对方看起来像是搞玄学出身的样子，却拿着毛笔很茫然地问他，什么星座？  
他笑着吐槽曹承衍怕不是个化石吧，到底多少岁啊。  
对方说，没算过。  
他搁下手上擦银杯的抹布说，来来来我学数学的，我帮你算，你出生月份？  
曹承衍手上的毛笔顿了顿，笔尖滴下的墨汁晕染了账本，他盯着金宇硕的脸，很慢很慢地说：“1996年，8月。”  
“嗯？我们同年吗？”金宇硕顿时笑眯了眼，“我们同岁啊。”

“嗯，是同年。”曹承衍拿起一旁地白布团子吸了纸上多余的墨，把晕染到不能用的纸拿起来丢进废纸篓，又重新摊平了一张纸，垂下眼写了几个字之后，像是要谁相信一样又说了一遍，“我们是同年生的，宇硕。”

【章一】  
1.  
“TA欺负我。”

2.  
1027号平时并没什么人光顾，金宇硕通常都在所谓“前台”的红木书桌前用电脑漫无目标地海投简历，在曹承衍的目光里拿块抹布清理清理桌面的灰尘。后院是老板的私人场所，并不让他进去，曹承衍每天有固定一段时间在后院呆着，这段时间曹承衍通常会安排他跑腿去买个汉堡或者炸猪排。

这日是个阴天的周日。  
曹承衍刚准备打开后门去后院，金宇硕收拾了桌上的零钱刚准备去叫个炸猪排和啤酒，曹老板忽然收回了脚步说了一句“有客人”便坐回了桌前。  
金宇硕站在他身边，手上还拿着曹承衍刚给他的纸币，他只好把纸币往牛仔裤裤兜里一塞，站在曹老板背后接待他入职两周以来第一个客人。

来人是个高中女生，十几岁的年纪，三刀平穿着校服衬衣和格子裙，背着一个拉链坏了的书包，低着头。  
金宇硕看看女孩，又看看他的老板，只好硬着头皮开口：“您好，请问您需要什么服务吗？”

这话刚问出口，他就开始觉得自己是傻了，这问法仿佛酒店服务生，而他们这……  
其实他们这卖什么，他也不是很清楚。  
于是他闭嘴了，准备等老板亲自表演。

曹承衍坐在太师椅上，左手无名指有意无意来回摸了摸自己右手腕外侧的纹身，他看了女孩儿一会，终于在金宇硕求救的眼神里开了口：“具同学是吧？你被人欺负了。”  
金宇硕注意到他用了肯定句，更让他意外的是，女孩居然没有反驳，而是站在那里低着头，豆大的眼泪就这么掉在了地上。

一滴，两滴，三滴……  
曹承衍舔了舔自己的后槽牙，换了个坐姿，“你想要许愿不被人欺负，是吗？”他双手搁到了红木桌上，桌上毛笔架上的毛笔前后晃了晃，那仿佛X射线一样的眼神上上下下扫视了女孩儿淤青的腿和被烟头烫过的手臂，“用你那不值钱的初恋来换吧，其他免谈。”  
“你……”金宇硕看了看女孩瞪大眼的反应，忍不住开口帮忙，“这样不好吧……”  
“没什么不好的，”曹承衍抬头看了他一眼，“开门做生意，等价交换。”

曹老板站起身理了下自己的项链，越过了金宇硕站到矮小的客人面前，低下头在对方耳边说：“被按在马桶里不好受吧？头发都湿了……在垃圾桶边上被人捂住嘴用烟头烫的感觉怎么样？学校天台也挺高的吧，你的初恋男孩子挺好看的哦？他来看过你差点被推到摔下去的样子吗？”  
“你们就是两个世界的人，你考试卷不及格，他在台上发言；你被人打，他收满桌肚的情书。你想过吗，就算你喜欢他，他知道吗？倒不如先想想自己……被人欺负很痛苦吧？拿这个跟我换你不愿意吗？你那点不值一提的小心思，你们本来就不是一路人，不如留给我做代价怎么样……”

“老板。”金宇硕皱眉想要阻止他。  
曹承衍朝他竖了下食指摆了个“噤声”的手势，又继续说道：“这样吧，你先回去考虑几天再来找我们，反正店在这，让你进来两次也不是不可以开特例。”

年纪还小的女孩摇头拒绝他，跑出门去的时候，从坏掉拉链的书包里掉出了一张纸。  
曹承衍无视了金宇硕不赞同的目光，捡起来看了一眼，递给金宇硕：“我就说吧，她肯定要回来。”

“我不懂。”金宇硕皱眉。  
“不懂什么？”  
“她戴着那块手表看起来就不便宜，她不是家境很困难的人，为什么一定要没收感情？”年轻的店员单手抓着桌角，手指有些泛白，“非得要收掉这个代价吗？”

“我们在开门做生意，宇硕。”曹承衍把那张纸收进桌上的木盒，轻轻盖起盖子，“没有一个商人会做亏本买卖。”

“况且，她不一定会再来不是吗？”曹承衍站定后看他，“选择全在她，我从不强迫人做选择。”

3.  
几天后阳光明媚的周五，金宇硕穿着围裙在院子里清扫石板路。  
铁栅栏发出了“吱呀”一声响，他循声望过去，湿得有些狼狈的女孩站在门口，推开门的手还有些抖。

“你好……”金宇硕站直了，脱掉了园艺手套往围裙上抹了抹手，准备招呼她。  
“来了？进来吧。”曹承衍不知何时站在了他身后的台阶上，他穿了白衬衣黑西裤，头发全部往后梳了起来，戴着金丝边眼镜，看起来斯文里带着一丝野兽的气息。

今天店里点了不知名的线香，金宇硕把扫帚放在大门边，刚准备进门——  
“去帮我买三个芝士牛肉汉堡套餐，宇硕。”

“……哦。”  
每次都这样，有些什么事的时候总会支开他。  
金宇硕皱眉，看了看女孩又看了看曹承衍，发现老板今日尤其坚定，只好不情不愿脱掉了身上的围裙转身出门。

4.  
他提着牛皮纸袋和可乐回店，女孩儿还坐在红木案前。烟雾缭绕里，曹承衍说：“回去上课吧。代价已经收到了，接下来就是实现你愿望的时刻了。”  
女孩子表情看起来木木的，好像还没缓过来的样子。金宇硕把纸袋往曹承衍面前一递：“你对她做了什么？”  
“拿了她该付的代价罢了。”他拆开纸袋拿了个芝士汉堡，三下五除二解决了之后问，“你要来个吗？”  
金宇硕皱眉，虽然不同意他的作法却也不能说什么，憋了半天只好说了一句：“……我不吃。”  
“具同学还没吃饭吧？带个汉堡套餐走吧，我不喝可乐。”曹承衍看了金宇硕一眼，又笑眯眯地对自己的“客人”说。  
女孩很是乖巧地拿了汉堡和可乐，默默地走出了店。金宇硕越看越觉得奇怪，他转头问：“你到底对她做了什么？”

“我说了，我只是收了她应该付的代价罢了。”  
曹承衍手上拿了个汉堡转了两圈又塞回纸袋里，“哎我以前最多能吃五个的，现在吃不下了。你真的不要一个？等下我们可是要去干活的。”  
“……干活？”  
“对啊，收了委托费，总要兑现的。我们又不是江湖骗子。”曹承衍想当然一般地回答他，“等会你假扮她认识的学长去接她放学，其他什么事都不用做，看着就行。”

“……什么？”  
“字面意思。”

5.  
曹承衍不知道从哪儿找来了两套具同学所在学校的校服。委托人才上高一，被同年级一个校霸女生欺负，实在忍受不了了才来委托许愿。  
金宇硕迫于店长的要求换上了校服，他长得看起来比实际年龄小，穿深蓝色校服西装倒也不算违和。按照曹店长的安排，他们俩跟着午休结束的学生们混进了学校。

教学楼A座，三楼，女生厕所。  
已经到了上课时间，这层的学生这段时间是体育课，正在操场上上大课，走廊上空空荡荡，掉个硬币都能听到回声的那种。  
金宇硕跟着曹承衍小心翼翼尽量无声地上了楼，走廊尽头关着门的女厕所里模模糊糊传出来了女生的声音。

有两个声音。  
一个尖叫着说“不要”。  
一个凶横着骂骂咧咧，大声喊着“你不要脸”，“你去死吧”之类的话。

金宇硕看看曹承衍，对方脸上毫无表情，也并不给他提示。  
尖叫声越来越惨，越来越大声，混合着女孩子的号泣和什么东西砸门的声音。  
曹承衍依然斜靠在楼梯一侧的墙上未动。  
金宇硕大约是内心的正义感作祟，终是忍不住瞪了老板一眼，抿了下嘴跑过去一脚踹开了女厕所的门——  
一个漂黄色脏辫的女学生正抓着他委托人的头发一下一下往厕所门上撞。

“你谁？”黄发的女学生气势汹汹地问他。  
他到这时突然想起了曹承衍给自己换的这身制服，手臂上还别着一个“风纪委员”的红袖章。大约是演技突然爆棚，他看了委托人一眼，颇有些警告她不要说话的意思，双手抓着厕所门两侧的门框——  
金·假装自己是高中风纪委员·宇硕冷着脸，“学生会的，你在霸凌同学？几年几班的报上名字来，跟我去校长办公室。”

在二楼半楼梯转角处藏得好好的曹承衍借着阳光看清了上层影子的移动，他终于双手抱胸离开了墙，踩着影子的痕迹一步一步走上了楼梯，“看戏开心吗，校草同学？”

6.  
金宇硕扭着那女生，带着委托人往楼梯的方向走。  
不停挣扎的校霸和委托人在看清眼前情景后都愣了一愣。

单手扣住人喉咙的曹承衍回头给金宇硕简短地解释了一下：“抓了个看戏的。”  
“风纪委员”手上一个没注意松了下，经验丰富的校霸拽过一边空余的椅子就朝曹承衍身上砸过去，“你给我放开他，放开放开！”

金宇硕好歹是个成年男性，虽然从来没打过架，力气上还是占了优势，他一把把失控的女生手上的椅子夺了下来，把人按在地上，“怎么回事？”  
曹承衍却不看他，只是定定地问委托人：“具同学，你懂了吗？”

“所以……是你指使的，为什么？"  
“不是不是他！是我做的！”

“你倒是还挺忠心的，可惜了。”曹承衍看看被金宇硕按在地上的女生，又看看委托人，“你们呐……喜欢一个人前至少先看看他值不值得喜欢行不行？”

金宇硕虽然是局外人，但这一来二去地他也不是傻子，自然是听懂了。  
他只问男生：“为什么？”

那长相看起来清秀的男生嗤笑了一声：“好烦啊，以为自己是富家女就能排得上名次吗？也不看看自己什么货色，偏差值多少分，考不考得上首尔大哦。都不是一个世界的，纠缠不清干嘛？”  
委托人脸白了又白，金宇硕看看她又看看被自己按在地上的女生，又看回了曹承衍，眼神里无声地问“怎么办？”  
曹承衍只是低头短促地笑了下。

他说：“你上首尔大那个加分竞赛还是具同学给你代考的，填了你的名字罢了。你有什么了不起的？真要说的话，高一就能考过竞赛的人才了不起吧？”  
“利用了别人一片真心的人，最让人看不起。”他松开了桎梏，“你自己选吧，是做个保证再也不欺负她让她闭嘴退学你好安稳上大学，还是我现在去举///报你竞赛作弊？”

“别妄图在我面前撒谎，在神明面前撒谎会有什么后果你知道吗？”  
“你会……不、得、好、死、的。”他贴着男生的耳朵一字一字说道。

7.  
铃响了，顺着楼梯传来了学生们打闹的声音。  
金宇硕一瞬间有些慌乱，曹承衍看他一眼，示意让他安心。

男生终于做出了选择——  
“我要上大学。”

曹承衍闭了一下眼，并未回头。  
他问女生：“具同学，你能答应白送他一张保送卷名额，不告诉所有人吗？”  
额头上肿起了一块的女生直愣愣地看着所谓的“校草”，过了仿佛又一个世纪那么长，她说：“我没去参加过什么竞赛。但我想许愿以后没有人再来换我的试卷。”  
“……好，这个就不收你代价了吧。”曹承衍无声地叹了口气，“你呢？喜欢他那么重要吗？想吃个处分退学吗？”他问黄发的女生。

楼下的喧闹声越来越响，哭花了妆的女孩在金宇硕的手下摇了摇头，曹承衍看着气窗窗外落日的眼刚好瞥见，他说：“那契约就算生效了。”

一阵白色的烟雾挡住了楼下的喧闹声，在白雾里他朝金宇硕伸出了手：“走吧金风纪委员，我们该回店里了。”  
金宇硕脑内滚过了这几周来从相遇开始发生的奇妙情况，还没完全接受“我老板是神仙”这样的设定，便被曹承衍抓住了手腕——  
“再不走来不及了。”

“……什么？”一眨眼已回到了1027号的后院，他才站定，就发现曹承衍已经打开了门。  
“我的芝士汉堡啊，放超过5个小时酱会过期变质，那就不好吃了。”曹承衍打开了汉堡的塑料纸，“哎我以前明明可以一顿至少吃三个的，现在真是不行了……”

“……你真的是神仙？”金宇硕跟着他走进店里，不死心地问。  
“神仙怎么了？”曹承衍吞下了一口肉饼，回头看他。  
“……没什么。”金宇硕并不看他，只是自己摇了摇头，又想起了什么似的抬起头对曹承衍说，“我突然觉得你其实也没那么坏，我收回之前说你贪心唯利是图，猪油蒙了心之类的话。”  
“啊，你居然还这么骂过自己老板？”曹承衍把手上汉堡的包装纸团成一团丢进垃圾桶，“这么久了你还不记得我不喝可乐，再加一个月无条件续约契约作为代价吧。”  
金宇硕刚好看到曹承衍背后没屏保的电脑屏幕还停留在自己发送简历的邮箱界面，他嘴角抽了一抽，“……我收回前言，你果然还是坏得无可救药。”

“我院子还没扫完，走了。”他拿起扫帚走进前院。  
“哎宇硕啊，有空帮我把房间也打扫一下。”  
“我不！自己房间自己打扫！”  
“契约要求我要你干什么就得干什么，收拾房间是合法范围……”  
“契约没写！你把我签字那张拿出来自己看眼，我可没签过打扫房间！”  
“怎么这么斤斤计较呢……那就用刚才加的那一个月换你打扫房间吧。就这样，契约生效。”

金宇硕看了看自己周围升起的白雾，气到摔了扫帚，“曹承衍你还能再赖皮一点吗？”

【章二】  
1.  
“我的狗丢了。”

2.  
金宇硕在1027号商店入住的第3个月，首尔已进入了11月。  
他前日收到了一份面试通知，刚巧在曹承衍前两天看电视节目发现的网红猪排店附近，他正好找了个“排队买炸猪排”的借口去面试。

天气现在已经彻底凉了下来，按天气预报今年的初雪即将到来。  
电视剧里总说初雪时是个遇见幸福的时间，金宇硕自觉没什么浪漫细胞，初雪对他来说只是天气更冷了一些，路过银行他顺便把前几个月的工资汇进父母的帐号卡里，给他们打了个电话报平安。  
“啊……挺好的，首尔最近可冷了。……用上了用上了，妈妈给织的围巾很暖和。和阿爸说一声……好，好，一切都很好，我年底应该会升职的吧，如果加工资回来过年时候就请大家吃韩牛吧。”他半张脸埋在格子围巾里，电话里听起来闷闷地，“没感冒……挺好的，我正在出外勤呢，不跟你说啦，嗯小心身体多穿衣服。妈，儿子爱你。”

他手机收了线，低头点了点自己带来的简历表和获奖文件，一脚踩进了面试公司。

3.  
曹承衍的案前点了柠檬檀香味的锥形香，盘旋而上的细雾里，有人敲响了1027号的大门。  
“请进吧。”他搁下了手上的笔，“您要找什么东西吗？”  
“我的狗丢了。”

“嗯……”曹承衍站起身，绕着委托人转了一圈仔细看了看，“看起来不是很富有的样子，这样吧。把你身上那本随身笔记本留给我做交换吧，你浑身上下也就那本破本子值钱点。”  
“本子不能！不可以。”  
“护得这么牢干什么？”曹承衍笑了下，到一旁倒了杯咖啡，“死物永远不会比活物金贵，您说是吗？宋先生。”

“一条命还抵不过你那点过去的可怜巴巴的悔恨和不甘心吗？”  
“你……是还想再失去一次吗？”

4.  
金宇硕面试完出来时，天空中开始飘起了星星点点的雪花。  
是今年首尔的第一场雪。  
不大，但空气和水到达冰点凝固了一样冷。

因为温度的关系，炸猪排店今天没什么人光顾，他顺利买到了两块炸猪排准备回店。  
面试很顺利，面试官和人事主管看起来很喜欢他，这让他感觉不错，仿佛录取的曙光就在眼前。  
他就这样哼着不知名小调带着炸猪排上了地铁出了龙山站。

他正在犹豫炸猪排已经完全冷了下来，冷油白花花的贴在食品袋的底部，“加热了大概也没原来那么好吃了……果然还是刚炸完最新鲜的才最好……”他这么念叨着，正好看到自己老板正蹲在花坛边。

“你在这里做什么？”他走过去问，隔着围巾哈出来的暖气回到了他自己的脖子上，是很舒服的温度。  
“找狗。”  
“什么？”  
“接了个新委托，找狗。”  
“什么样的狗？”  
“一只黑色的阿柴，7岁，大概12斤重，右前腿有点一瘸一瘸，小时候被车撞过。”曹承衍朝他比了个“安静”的手势，哈出的白气隔着手指分成了两股，瞬间混入了冰冷的空气消失不见，“来了。”

5.  
金宇硕和曹承衍一起住了好几个月，见过那人嘴贱也好，嬉皮笑脸也好，正经严肃也好，充满攻击性也好，倒从来没见过他露出现在这般表情。

他从来不知道曹承衍哄狗很有一套，他只是蹲在那里招了招手，那阿柴就摇着尾巴“哈哈”得一跛一跛走了过来。  
许是饿久了，清晰可见狗瘦得露出了一些肋骨的痕迹。

“哎呀，真是便宜你了。”曹承衍摸了摸狗的脑袋，微微往后一仰躲开了舔舐，伸了右手问金宇硕要了炸猪排的袋子，“我自己都还没吃呢，真是便宜你了。”  
“没有牵引绳？”金宇硕小声问。  
“嗯，散养的。就是因为散养的，因为主人不走心的照看，就走丢了好几天。”曹承衍看着狗低头啃肉，拍了拍手站起来。  
“我以为找走失宠物是片警的事情，”金宇硕看了看狗，“虽然我承认它确实很可爱，但……你这次收了什么代价？”

曹承衍又丢了一块猪排到狗面前，他掏出手帕擦擦手，从风衣内侧袋里掏出了一本卷了边的薄笔记本，“日记本。”  
金宇硕向来对隐私很是在意，他皱眉打了一下曹承衍的胳膊，“随随便便要人家日记干什么，偷看隐私很没道德。”  
“这就像西方人说的潘多拉的宝盒，你一旦打开看了，会上瘾的。”他把笔记本递给金宇硕，“看看吗？”

“不看，我回去了。”  
“也行，”曹承衍把本子收进风衣内侧袋，“那回去帮我收拾下房间。”  
“我拒绝。”金宇硕干脆利落地回答。  
“我又没什么隐私……”  
“我说了我拒绝！”金宇硕头都不回地往1027号的方向走。

走到一半时，他忽然有些心软，又回过头去——  
曹承衍又蹲回了地上，穿着风衣衬衣一副正经精英的样子，手上拿着个炸猪排的食品袋很是突兀好笑。  
但金宇硕不知道为什么笑不出来，他总觉得对方看着柴犬吃肉的表情过于熟悉，温柔似春风，怜爱又不过分施舍。  
可他确实是第一次看见曹承衍逗狗，也是第一次看见他露出这样的表情。  
好像天大地大，人来人往的街头上，他就这样孤独一人，一直一直定格到了永远一样。

“算了，看起来孤家寡人只能蹲在路边陪狗吃饭，我就勉强再帮你收拾次房间吧……”

6.  
曹承衍的房间在二楼，如果按照一般私宅规模来说的话，在二楼的客房位置。  
金宇硕之前问过他，你为什么不住在主卧，主卧上了锁很是奇怪。  
曹承衍只是看他，过很久之后说，那里面锁着很重要的东西，不是他的不能乱动。  
他后来再也没问过关于主卧的问题，反正他只是个普通员工，打好工完成老板的吩咐就是了，分寸感这东西他从来不缺。

曹承衍的房间金宇硕进过两次，每次都会被吓到。  
他作为一介凡人，其实并想象不出神仙居住的环境究竟是什么模样。但曹承衍就有本事直接告诉你，你来，进来直接看就是了。  
坦荡得仿佛他是个普通人一样。  
事实上他的房间和普通人也没什么区别，没有炼丹房，没有神神叨叨拂尘道袍之类的老古板东西。只是挂了把吉他，双人床，满墙的画作，床头柜上总是堆满了看起来随时会倒一地的不知名书籍。

这是金宇硕第三次进来，他手上拿着拖把和抹布，带着清洁手套，把围裙吊带套上了头，翻下衬衣领子重新压好开始打扫。  
曹承衍其实有些轻微的洁癖，他自己就能把房间收拾得很干净。大约是天生带些艺术家的自由散漫气息，东西堆放得有些杂乱但又不失格调，是有生活气又有美感的摆放方式。金宇硕小心地在地上新堆出来的书堆里穿梭，嘴上碎碎念抱怨着“怎么又从书房搬了这么多琴谱画册下来，每天来得及看吗”，一边踮起了一点脚先往床边准备收拾床具。  
靠近床头柜的那叠书山大约是感受到了地板的震动，摇晃着瞬间就劈里啪啦掉了下来。这一掉还掉了个连锁反应，这叠书最上头那几本砸到了床头柜上的书山，又带下了床头柜边书架最顶层的书。  
好一阵嘣嘣梆梆之后，书架发生了延迟反应，最顶上伏地摆着的画框相框接二连三掉到了地上，有一个正方形的画框一角磕到了地板上，砸出了个印子不说，还敲翘皮了画框一角。

金宇硕叹了口气，努力忍住了想骂人的想法。  
“都说了不要拿这么多东西放房间里了……又不是没有书房……”他小声抱怨了一句，开始蹲在地上理散落一地的书。  
这些书的摆放顺序他没有认真记过，如今只能凭印象快速重新堆起来，以免他老板逗狗随时会回来看到这“盛况”。  
“就希望你不是每本书都有特定摆放顺序吧……”他快速堆起了书山，又拿起了画框查看损坏情况。

那是个杉木框，摸画框边可以感受到一丝丝手工打磨的痕迹，不是很光滑但确实有认真磨过。漆已经有些斑驳了，看起来很有些年份。他把画框翻过来，是一幅半身像。  
画上的男人穿着淡紫色的韩服，带着黑色帽子，应该是正在回眸的样子。  
说“应该”是因为画上人没有五官，他只能凭姿势猜测。  
署名是承衍，“哦……居然画画也这么好的吗？”金宇硕虽然不是行家，但小时候也算学过，自己平时也能画些漫画，他自然知道这样的水墨画需要多少功力。  
不过当务之急，还是先把画框修好吧……  
他拿着画框走到工具房，拿了些修补工具开始敲敲打打。曹承衍平时过得很随性，多数的画稿都直接夹在画夹里，只有这幅好好地被裱起来。  
应该很重要吧……金宇硕修修弄弄，确定是上色弥补到了伤处不太明显的程度才又偷偷送回了原处。

在放上书架顶端原位的最后一秒，他又看了看画——  
在名字的下方有不太明显的两个字：“走吧。”

“真是奇怪，画得这么好为什么不添上五官？既然未完成品都已经装裱了，怎么不挂起来反而在墙上钉这些有的没的大树飞鸟什么的……”他皱皱鼻子，踮脚把画塞回原处后呼了一口气，“好吧，把床单什么的换了今天就结束打扫吧。”

7.  
曹承衍把那条有些跛腿的柴犬带回了店里，他买了新的牵引绳把狗拴在门口，呼了口白气搓了搓手打开大门走进了店里。

店里没有暖气，还在用最老式的火炉。  
金宇硕点了壁炉里的火，火光映在挂满挂毯的红墙上，有些斑驳，陈旧的岁月气息。  
曹承衍脱了风衣，走到壁炉前暖手，不远处金宇硕正一手举着笔筒一手擦着红木桌。  
“你会画画吗？”  
这突然响起的声音，再加上刚刚做完的“坏事”让金宇硕心里“咯噔”了一下，他没看对方，只是把笔筒放回了原处，翻面折了下抹布，“嗯我小时候学过一点。”  
“哦，这样吗。”

“那条狗会在店里寄养几天，等他主人操办完了私事再来带走。”  
“好，我知道了。”金宇硕点点头，“狗粮你买了吗？要我去买吗？”  
“不用，我带回来了。”  
“好。”

“你……”  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
“你到底几岁了啊？”  
“太久了，记不得了。”  
“……之前还说和我同岁呢……”他嘴里碎碎念着，又用力搓了两下桌面，似乎很遗憾的样子。

“……以前是同岁的……”

“什么？”他拿着抹布抬起头，好像模糊地听见曹承衍说了一句什么，但又没听清。  
“我说，等会去买炸猪排和啤酒，我没吃到。”  
“外面在下雪，曹承衍！”  
“又不大，还没积雪呢。我没吃到炸猪排……”  
“怎么这么任性呢？！成年人要克制，懂吗？”  
“吃块炸猪排而已，克制什么呀……”  
“阿西，你这个人……知道了知道了。”

8.  
金宇硕从小运气就是个很好的人，这倒不是说他买个彩票能中100万，而是在一些小事上总是很有运气。比如体育考试前一个人弄坏了教具他不得不被安排去考自己擅长的科目，比如买汉堡套餐总有店员多给他半包薯条两包番茄酱，比如……刚刚还在下雪，他出门正准备撑伞时发现已经停了。  
石子路上还有些潮湿，风里带着湿气，天色有些阴沉。  
他把围巾围了三圈，看了看天埋头走了出去。

曹承衍站在窗口看了很久，直看到金宇硕的人影消失在转角还依然站着，一直到1027号的铁栅栏前站了个人才回神。

“不是说狗放这里寄养几天，等整理好了再来带走吗？”他打开大门，冷风夹杂着空气簇拥着窜进了室内。  
火炉里的火苗抖动了一下，映在墙上的影子拉出了一长一短两条。  
“我想拿回我的日记本，我可以用其他的换！”

曹承衍挑挑眉，“马上要下雪了，进来说吧。”  
门开门关，他坐回太师椅上，双手支着下巴，“第一次见面时我就说过了，你身上的其他东西对我而言一文不值。”

9.  
金宇硕排队买完炸猪排，路过麦当劳时不知想起了什么，鬼使神差地又进去买了一个芝士堡套餐。今日下雪，街上没有什么行人，店里也并不排队，他拿了牛皮纸袋，把吸管插进可乐里，推门而出。  
冬天的首尔风有些大，吹红了他拿着饮料的手。  
他推门进屋——

“……老头子又打电话来说要我回家看看了，好烦呐加班到半夜十一点，谁有时间坐七八个小时车回老家啊！”  
“9月28日，晴。老头子住院了，人老了真麻烦啊，老是这儿病哪儿病的，或许根本没什么大事就是要骗我回老家吧。”  
“9月29日，台风。医院来电话了，是心脏问题，年纪大了也不能做搭桥手术，只能稳定治疗。医生让我快回去，台风天哪有车回去啊。”  
……  
“10月13日，晴。老头子走了，医生说走得没什么痛苦，晚上睡觉的时候悄无声息就走了。他走的时候我在干嘛呢？我还在公司里被经理骂着改策划案呢……人怎么就没了呢，上礼拜打电话还唠唠叨叨说自己没事要我别担心，有空再回去呐。”  
“10月20日，雨。很没有实感，我现在也是没有爸爸的孩子了啊。虽然三十好几说自己孩子很不要脸，但还是很难受啊。小黑啊现在只有你和我了，你可是阿爸留给我最后的东西了。”

曹承衍扶了一下眼镜，半合起了毛边的本子，“哦宇硕啊，我的炸猪排回来了吗？”  
可乐被歪歪斜斜拿在手上，吸管口倾斜着流出了一点点饮料。金宇硕把炸猪排和汉堡放到曹承衍面前的桌上，又放下了可乐，用手拍掉了大衣上沾上的水迹，“我去擦下地板，弄脏了。”

“所以宋先生，你又要拿什么来换回这本本子呢？”曹承衍在他背后问。  
不知为何，他总觉得今天的曹承衍过于温柔，他收敛了锋芒和尖刺，竟有些柔软好说话的样子。

“后悔是没用的，不如往前走吧。”

10.  
金宇硕正在玄关哈着白气拿着软布擦大衣上被弄脏的痕迹。屋里炉火很旺，玻璃窗一面受凉一面受热起了白雾，看不清外边的庭院。  
他也不知道自己在看什么，像是放空了一样，脑袋里空空的又好像有些惋惜的情绪。

“等你都处理完之后再来接小黑吧。”曹承衍把人送到门口，“它已经陪了你七年了，剩下不多的日子请你继续好好照顾它。”  
金宇硕把大衣挂回衣架上，替委托人打开了门。  
冷风扑面而来，一下吹得他有些瑟缩。曹承衍把他拉回了身后挡好，和人道别，“寄养就不收代价了，听了个很可惜的故事，已经足够了。”

11.  
人走了。  
曹承衍看阿柴在门口冷得团成一团有些于心不忍，解了牵引绳把狗抱进了屋子。  
十几斤重的狗占了他满怀，金宇硕在他身后关上了门。  
炉火又重新开始温暖房间。

“你很喜欢狗吗?”他问曹承衍。  
“喜欢的。”曹承衍揉了揉狗的脑袋，看他，“虽然有时候很吵闹，但陪伴在身边的时候，是很实在被它爱着的。”

“你……也会觉得寂寞的吗?”  
曹承衍看看他，又背过身开始挠狗的下巴。  
金宇硕以为他不会再回答了，就像之前他不愿意回答一些问题时用沉默回避一样。

狗被挠得舒服得直哼哼，曹承衍这时突然开了口，“你觉得呢？”  
“人有留恋的时候，天地再大，就算是逆光而走，一个人也总是能过下去的。”

“不给叔叔阿姨打个电话吗？来这里之后很久没回去过了吧。”

【章三】  
1.  
“我不知道，他这样……到底算爱我吗？”

2.  
天气越来越冷，临近圣诞，首尔下了好几场雪。  
曹承衍不喜欢早起，天冷了之后更是不愿意离开暖和的被窝，1027号一度因为老板赖床变成了好几天不营业的商店。  
虽然也不会有什么普通人来买东西。金宇硕这么想着，和前几天一样去叫曹承衍起床。

曹承衍的房间因为靠北的关系并没有阳光直射，金宇硕拉开遮光窗帘，细碎的稍冷的光透过纱帘撒了进来。  
他老板单手遮住眼，睡衣下手腕上的刺青露了出来。  
“起床了，承衍。去吃早饭。”他拍了拍对方的胳膊。  
“再过会……”  
“九点了，再不起就中午了。”金宇硕往下俯了点身，“还开不开门赚钱了？”  
“钥匙在左边床头柜上。”  
“我说你……”金宇硕语塞，“咖啡要冷了，再不起床今天别想吃汉堡了。”  
“……那就吃炸猪排。”

金宇硕无语，朝天翻了个白眼拿了床头柜上的钥匙，“我去开门了。你等下自己去吃早饭，咖啡给你温着，早点起来不然要酸了。”  
他站起身准备要走。

曹承衍没有睁开眼，他一把抓住了金宇硕的手腕。  
“宇硕啊……”  
“嗯？怎么了?”  
但曹承衍再没有下一句了。

“啊真是的，怎么又睡了呢？”他掰开对方的手，单腿跪在床边把曹承衍露在外面的胳膊塞回被子里，“胳膊都露在外面是准备吹了风关节痛吗？”

3.  
金宇硕拿钥匙开了大门门锁，冬日早晨的浓雾还没完全散去，院子里枯萎的茜草沾满了水珠垂下了头。他没戴眼镜，模模糊糊地看到铁门外好像站了个人，只好眯着眼靠近了一些。  
“您好，是要来许愿吗？”他问。

是个快三十岁的年轻女人，奶茶色的大衣，小小的精致的脸，红色帽子长靴短裙，提着皮包，好像是通勤路过的样子。  
披在肩头的长波浪卷大约是由于浓雾的关系受潮有些软塌，除此之外从妆容服饰打扮来看倒是个很精致的女人。  
她的红唇动了动，问金宇硕：“不管我许什么愿望都能成吗？”  
这问题有点难，金宇硕本人是回复不了的，也不知道他那赖床的曹老板什么时候能爬起来接待下业务。

“这要看我受不受理。”曹承衍不知什么时候出现在了他身后，顺手给他兜头罩了一件连帽衫。

“你干……”金宇硕手忙脚乱地拉下了外套。  
“早上冷，别只穿一件。”曹承衍并没看他，径直越过了他打开铁门，“进来说吧。”  
“我去收拾一下壁炉。”他手伸进外套袖管好好地穿了起来，对来客说，“您先进来稍等下，马上好。”

4.  
1027号的壁炉是传统的燃木壁炉，金宇硕也才起床没多久，还没来得及收拾掉昨天的灰烬。他从前院的柴房里搬了木条，跪在壁炉前生了火，这才注意到这单生意已经快成了。

曹承衍坐在他的老位子上，今天穿了米色线衫，下摆垂了一点做旧的线头，头发梳成了侧分，看起来倒挺像这片区盛产的艺术家一样，除了刚刚冻得有些发红的耳朵——  
“喝了，再不喝酸了。”金宇硕倒了杯热咖啡，把咖啡杯放到他面前。

委托人姓文，28岁。金宇硕注意到了她左手中指上的戒指。  
“我不知道……他这样，还算爱我吗？”她问曹承衍。  
金宇硕没听到前情提要，偏过一点头探询的目光就这样对上了曹承衍。  
曹承衍正在喝咖啡，视线一接触猛地呛了一下。  
“怎么了这是。”金宇硕皱眉抽了张纸巾给他。

“我男朋……未婚夫和我快要结婚了，前几天我们讨论婚房吵了一架，他已经好几天没回我们家了……昨天我加班下班回去路上看见他好像在陪其他女人吃饭……”  
金宇硕又抽了张纸巾递给她。  
文小姐继续说着：“我也不知道这算不算我多疑，但我们结婚几乎都是我付的钱，买房子拍婚纱照借酒店……”  
“你很爱他。”金宇硕给她倒了杯红茶。  
“不爱为什么要结婚呀。”她握着杯子无力地笑了下，“结婚不就是想要个爱自己的人一起过一辈子吗？"

“你的愿望是什么？”曹承衍把咖啡杯放回了餐盘上，双手十指相扣撑在桌边问。  
“我……”  
“这里是心愿商店，文小姐。”他扬了下嘴角，看起来有点不怀好意的笑，“我们收取代价实现你的心愿，不是做心理咨询和疏导开解的。”

“不如想清楚了再来吧。今天时间也不早了，应该还要去上班的，不是吗？”金宇硕挡在了两人之间。

女生看了他俩半晌，纠结着点了点头，低头握了握皮包肩带准备走——  
“要不给你个特别服务吧。”  
金宇硕一副“你又想干吗”的表情看曹承衍，他只是笑了笑，“帮你试探下他是不是还爱你。”  
“留个电话号码，到合适的时候联系你。”

“你准备干什么？”  
“开门做生意啊。”  
“她不是没许愿吗？”  
“许了。”曹承衍把写着电话号码的便条放进桌上的木盒子里，回头对金宇硕说，“她其实刚踏进来就许愿了，宇硕。”

“她说，不知道未婚夫还爱不爱自己，她结婚其实只是想要个爱自己的人一起过一辈子。”木盒被重新盖上，曹承衍定定地看金宇硕，“你不是也听到了吗？”

5.  
那之后十来天，1027号进入了少见的无事可做无单可接的时期。  
金宇硕问曹承衍，是不是每年都这样。  
曹承衍说，是的，快到圣诞节了，一年到头人们通常只会沉浸在欢乐的过节气氛中，并不会有什么特殊烦恼需要解决。

“心愿是许给自己听的，如果别人能帮你实现，那说明你至少已经下定了决心。别人只是推了你一把罢了，宇硕。”  
“现在，不如关店出去玩一玩吧。”

“什么？”  
“我说员工旅行啊员工旅行，去大田吧。”  
“哪有员工旅行去这么近地方的？”  
“你老板穷啊，去釜山济州岛都要钱的。”

“宇硕是大田人吧？”  
“嗯，是啊。”  
“那就借这个机会顺便回去看看吧。”  
“……我怎么有种不好的预感。”  
“之后到过年前都会很忙的，我们店。”曹承衍推他进房间，“去理行李，等会就走。”

6.  
因为是平日的关系，首尔火车站的人并不多，站台上偶尔有人飞奔着赶高铁，多数人都带着行李缓慢走着，享受旅途的时光。  
曹承衍大手一挥放了一周的假，他们两个大男人也没什么行李要收拾，一个背包一个行李箱就这样进了闸。  
站台上穿堂风，金宇硕把羽绒服的领子围拢了一点，终于发现了哪里不对劲——  
“我说，行李要不我拿吧？哪有老板拿行李的。”  
“你不是不喜欢背包么？我是无所谓的。”  
“……好吧。”风吹散了刘海，金宇硕在镜片后的眼睛微微眯起，“你不是神仙么，不能让风变小一点？”  
曹承衍抬头看了眼站台确定了号码，回身往他面前一站挡住了风，“……这样行了吧？”  
“我是……说，比如法力魔法之类的……没让你挡路。”金宇硕多少有点不好意思，大家同是男人，没什么需要被特殊照顾的理由，他伸手把曹承衍往边上推了推，“你这太物理防御了，谁让你自己来挡啊。”  
“这样方便。”曹承衍一副“我说的不对吗”的表情。  
金宇硕承认自己讲不过对方那张嘴皮子，他瘪了瘪嘴又鼓出了个小包子的形状，有点近视的眼睛看清了最近的车厢号后试图转移话题，“我们往前走吧，车厢在前面。”  
“好。”

也不知道是不是刚好走过了风口，走进车厢时金宇硕忽然发现，刚刚一路走来确实并没有再被吹到大风了。  
“你是不是搞……了点什么让风变小了？”他回头悄咪咪神叨叨地问曹承衍。  
对方正对着两个人的车票找座位，闻言看了他一眼，“没有，不需要。”  
“哦……”也不知道为什么语气里有点失望，他垂了下头又抬起来帮忙找座位，“几号来着？这里12A了。”  
“到了。”曹承衍把他拉回来了一排，下巴指了指靠窗的位置，“进去。”

金宇硕一屁股坐下看曹承衍往行李架上放了包，又坐到他身边。  
不知道是不是回老家玩的原因，他今天兴致不错，话也有些多起来。羽绒服的拉链被解开脱下，车厢里暖气够足，他又把毛衣袖子挽起来了一点，露出了一截衬衣的袖口，“看不出来，你一个人也挺能在现代社会生活的嘛？”  
“？”  
眼镜上的雾气开始逐渐褪去，他哈出了一口热气接着说：“我原来以为，你不用手机不看电视，开不来空调只会用壁炉……你懂吗……就是那种，看古代人的感觉？结果你意外地还适应得挺好的，穿得时髦，买火车票找车厢也很熟门熟路。”  
曹承衍笑了笑，打开了一罐热咖啡递给他，“你应该懂的，一个人过生活，有些东西不得不学会。”  
“别喝冷水，大冬天的对喉咙不好。”金宇硕皱眉，看对方喉结上下滚动了一下，矿泉水瓶少了快1/3，“给你吧。”他把咖啡递了回去，“我等下要睡会，喝了会睡不着。”

“可是为什么不给店里装电话啊？也不用手机？”金宇硕眨了两下眼睛，看着他喝咖啡继续问，“明明……看起来适应得也很好啊？”  
“……不需要。”曹承衍瞥他一眼，喝光了咖啡把空罐放到小桌板上，“用不到的东西，不需要。”  
金宇硕鼓了鼓嘴，好像是抱怨一样的玩笑口气，“是啊是啊，反正有我跑腿买汉堡不是吗？”  
曹承衍短促地笑了一声，眼神柔和地看着他，“你知道就好。”

7.  
“年轻的时候，总觉得世界很大，就算要付出所有的代价都应该要去看看。”  
“留和走，你选哪个？”  
“走吧，你自由了，我放你走，承衍。”

曹承衍从梦里惊醒的时候，恰逢一阵冷风穿堂而过。他冷得抖了个激灵，发现最近总梦到以前的事情，想来可能是年纪大了总是不自觉地回忆起了从前的关系。  
眯着眼抬起头才发现肩膀有点重，低头一看金宇硕缩成了一团靠在他身上，微微皱着眉头还没醒。  
他叹了口气，伸手把挂衣钩上的羽绒服拿了下来盖在人身上，“宇硕啊，这样要感冒的啊……”  
“才不会……”对方无意识地嘟囔了一句。  
他无声地笑了笑，把金宇硕额头盖住眼睛的刘海拨开了一点，大约是之前车厢空调太高的缘故，还有几根汗湿的黏在额头上。

“总是这样，我会变贪心的。”  
轻得像羽毛拂过一般的吻短暂地触碰了一下金宇硕的额头，“我们该怎么办才好啊，宇硕。”

“……唔？”  
金宇硕稍微动了一动，受限于座位的原因，他睡得并不是很舒服，这时他在半梦半醒里，神智还不甚清楚，下意识地就往身边的热源上又靠近了一点，找了个舒服的位置睡了下去。  
曹承衍几不可闻地叹了口气，心里像是一块石头被吊高了又无声地重新落进了海绵垫里。他帮金宇硕把羽绒服拉过肩头，又坐正了回去看另一边的窗外。  
列车广播响了，甜美的女声开始循环播报：“前方到站大田站，请乘客们做好下车准备。”

“……嗯……到了？”  
“嗯，穿衣服。准备下车了。”曹承衍站起来拿行李架上的背包。  
“……哦。”金宇硕才醒，声音里还有些未睡醒的沙哑，“好快。”  
“就一个多小时，你真以为去济州岛呢？”曹承衍笑他。  
他用手背顶开眼镜揉了揉眼，重新戴好后捋了捋刘海，往上看了曹承衍一眼，“那现在去吗？”  
“真是太遗憾了，大田是终点站。”  
金宇硕笑着看车降速驶进车站，“走吧，到站了。”

8.  
他们没做什么旅行计划，金宇硕也没给两老提前报备要回家。得来不易的休假，还是平日，正好在没什么人的街道上闲逛。  
市中心的绿化带上已经装上了圣诞的彩灯，再过两天就是圣诞夜了。街边的礼品店用包装好的苹果和鲜花堆放成了圣诞树的模样。提着花篮的小贩兜售着榭寄生花环，金宇硕摆摆手拒绝了一个又一个，一个拐弯两个人就走进了公园里。  
已经接近下班点的时间，不远处的百货大楼大屏上播放着最新的化妆品广告，是专门为圣诞节特制的礼盒。金宇硕抬头看了几遍广///告，突然想到了什么似的把曹承衍按在了长椅上，“拿行李的人在这等我下。”  
“怎么了？”  
“等会就回来。”他摆摆手。

本来是打算追出去准备找小商贩买个圣诞苹果的，临到真的出了公园，金宇硕没找到小贩，倒是鬼使神差一般穿过马路拐进了街对面的麦当劳。  
“三份芝士牛肉汉堡套餐，不要可乐，谢谢。”金宇硕低头点单，“哦不对，还是给一杯可乐吧，谢谢。”

他抱着牛皮纸袋，提了一杯冰可乐穿过晚高峰有些堵车的马路，公园里此时已经亮起了灯。橙黄色的LED灯带下，行李被好好安放在长椅上。曹承衍正在长椅不远处和一个流浪艺人对歌。  
说是对歌，对方不过唱了两句就把主动权交给了曹承衍。他问歌手借了吉他，弹起了不知名的小调。  
是从来没在市场上发行过的曲子，看起来在普通群众里也获得了好评的样子。人们说着“大发，真的很好听”之类的话，金宇硕穿过人群，曹承衍单腿撑地，左腿搁在长脚凳的横栏上，吉他在他手里飘出了悠扬的和弦。

这歌我是会的。金宇硕想。  
歌词是什么来着，怎么记不太清了？

曹承衍在掌声里结束了表演，他显然看到了人群里的金宇硕。  
“给你，先吃饭。”他走过去把汉堡递给他。  
“……三个？”他打开牛皮纸袋看了眼，问。  
金宇硕手被冰可乐冻得有点红，他拿得有点艰难，说话间热气蒙住了圆圆的眼镜片，“你不是说你吃得下么？”  
曹承衍“扑哧”笑了一声，“那是以前，现在不行。一个就够了。”他掏出了一个给金宇硕，“给你。”  
“怎么不行了。”他伸手接了一个。  
“吃胖了模样变了，那可不就没人喜欢了哈哈。”  
金宇硕憋着笑瞪他一眼：“请问我们店来的哪个客人看上您了？”  
曹承衍接过了他手上的冰可乐袋子：“他还没意识到吧……这么冷的天要我喝冰可乐？”  
“你不是不喝可乐么？不是说喝可乐容易染黄牙？”  
“偶尔吧，这么冰你肯定喝不了啊。”  
“谁说的……”

9.  
这一杯冰可乐因为含冰量的原因最后由两个人分食了，金宇硕喝完最后一口只感觉从食道到胃里冰了个透心凉，他在心里骂了自己一句聪明人自己坑自己，一面把一次性杯子丢进了垃圾桶。  
曹承衍拖着行李箱跟在他身后两步开外的距离，借他的手机打了几个字，对他说：“行了，我们可以干活了。”  
“干什么活？”金宇硕纳闷。  
“上次那位怀疑未婚夫劈腿的文小姐还记得吗？她是大田人，今天周末，她是要回来过周末的。”曹承衍摇了摇手机递回给金宇硕，“去蹭她一顿饭吧，你刚不是没吃什么吗？”  
“什么？”  
“她未婚夫在隔壁街那个米其林餐厅吃饭，你假装文小姐朋友蹭顿饭会一会吧。”曹承衍说玩，又想起了什么似的，“别跟人打架，那人跆拳道黑带，你打不过的。”  
金宇硕平生最是讨厌有人说自己不如，他撩起腿装模做样踢了曹承衍小腿两脚：“呀怎么了呀？做你店员还得跆拳道国家冠军吗？”最后那脚摆动幅度大了一些，他左右晃了一晃被曹承衍抓住了胳膊，“小心点，有事叫我。”  
“怎么叫你，你又没手机。”  
“只管喊名字就是了。”

10.  
确实是只用喊名字就够了，根本不需要动用什么魔法之类的玩意儿。金宇硕坐在沙发座里，手上翻着菜单，瞥了瞥两桌开外一本正经刚点了单的曹承衍，默默在心里吐槽。  
在他的对面坐着委托人，今天穿了一套定制西装，珍珠项链，头发显然是去美容室好好做了一下，妆容也一贯精致。在餐厅的另一边，坐着文小姐的未婚夫，正在和一位穿吊带礼服的年轻女士有说有笑。

他点了单，又把委托人点的红酒换成了低酒精度的莫吉托，好意解释道：“保持清醒有助于您做出正确的判断，文小姐。”  
其实也不用再做什么，不远处男人亲了亲陌生女人，手在腰上游弋着，两个人有说有笑相拥着走出了饭店的样子在场的人都看得清清楚楚。  
委托人问他：“金宇硕先生，你说……我是不是很傻？”

“我们其实认识也没有很久，几个月前也就是这样，有次公司聚会，同事介绍他给我认识。那天他替我挡了好几轮酒，我当时觉得他好帅好有担当啊。所以后来，他要什么我都给他，他说结婚房子没钱买，那我出钱。他说我不懂打扮，我就定期去美容室。说我穿东大门的衣服上班丢脸，我就去百货店买当季的新款。但是好像……也没有用啊……找一个能一起过一辈子的人很难吗？”  
“没有的事。”他给对方递了纸巾，“只是刚好运气不好罢了。那您做好准备了吗？”  
“……什么准备？”对方抽抽噎噎着，擦掉了花了的眼线抬头问他。  
金宇硕看了不远处的曹承衍一眼，“‘想要一个爱我的人和我一起过一辈子’，是吗？”他问。

“代价是交出你迅速地坠入感情的能力，文小姐。”  
“如果您确定可以的话，就缔结契约吧。”

白色的桌布动了一下，雾气浮上了酒杯又迅速散开了去。

“您手机给我下，我先帮您打电话给紧急联系人，总要找人接您回家。”金宇硕拿过她的手机，“我们得保证委托人的生命安全，以免契约被单方面撕毁。”

电话响了一声就被接了起来，是个年轻男人的声音。  
“您好，是文小姐的朋友吗？她醉了，在大田二路得米其林餐厅5号桌，麻烦您尽快来接她一下。”

11.  
走出餐厅时天已经完全黑了，差不多十点多的光景，周五的街上已经摆出了宵夜摊，很是热闹。  
“我们是不是没定酒店？”金宇硕抬头问曹承衍。  
“直接进去问吧。”  
“问什么呀，都来大田了。”金宇硕瞪了他一眼，“不是穷吗？去我家睡吧，你别嫌弃客房小就是了。”  
说着就给家里打了电话，“喂，妈。我带个朋友回来，不是不是，男的，我上司。”他看了眼曹承衍，“哎别提了我们出差过来几天，行政忘了给我们俩定酒店，你说是不是糟心。嗯就这样，我们过会就回来了，坐公车。嗯我知道，27路嘛，知道知道，在大田公园门口上，好的妈妈，不打车了可贵了路上这么堵浪费，还不如给你多买点吃的。好的好的知道啦。”

“走走走，赶紧坐车。”金宇硕挂了电话一把拽起曹承衍的胳膊，“再晚点我爸就要睡觉了，吵到他睡觉他会骂人，很可怕的。”

27路是电车，叮叮当当行驶在路上很是好听。金宇硕和曹承衍坐在最后一排，看夜色在窗外倒退。  
“我小时候，大概幼儿园那么大的时候就坐这车了。”他单手撑着脑袋，“等会下车之后会路过一个鸡爪店，超级好吃，我小时候经常攒零用钱下来每周偷偷去买一斤辣鸡爪跟我妈两个人分，不给我爸吃。不知道现在还开着不？”他转过头看曹承衍，“如果还开着就带你去吃，真的很好吃。”  
“嗯。”

“我小时候在大田公园，就刚刚我们去的那个，大概我幼儿园小班的时候，差点被人骗。我妈说那天她下班晚了没来得及来接我，我就跟人走了。她还是跟着那种儿童手表的定位，啊就是那种给小孩子带了可以知道位置也能当手机通话的东西，才找到我的。找到我时候我还跟她说我给一个饿得很的叔叔买了汉堡一起分着吃，叔叔一个人吃完了都没给我留，把我妈吓得……回家骂了我好几年。”  
“听说当时还报警了，但问我到底是什么样子的人带我走了，我给谁买了麦当劳，我都完全记不得。”金宇硕笑了一声又看回窗外，“就很奇怪，好像所有人都记不清这件事情，我也记不清。我唯一有印象的是我说我喜欢喝可乐，然后那人就把所有的可乐留给我了。”  
他低头看了看自己的手指，“你知道小孩子一下喝三杯冰可乐什么下场吗？那个夏天我拉肚子拉了一个星期，挂水挂到医院护士都认识我了，他们叫我“三杯可乐少年”哈哈哈。”  
“哦那条路看见没有！那里拐进去是我初中。我初中时候数学很好，老师让我帮困，我的天呐那段时间每天都要教那些女孩子教到晚上七八点，怎么教都教不会。从那之后我就知道我肯定不适合做老师，我太不合适了，绝对不可能因为老师说我脾气好适合当老师就屈服的。”  
他看着窗外的眼神里有温柔的光在流动着，或明或暗随着光线变动，似乎陷进了回忆里。  
“这样挺好的。”曹承衍突然说道。  
“什么？”他回头问。  
“我说，你现在这样，也挺好的，不需要改变什么。”

金宇硕笑了笑，“是啊。我们快到了，准备下车吧。”

12.  
金宇硕打电话时并没想到他家今天居然还有客人。他和曹承衍两人杵在玄关，有些尴尬。  
“对不起啊，你们俩要不然在宇硕房间里将就一晚上吧，我们宇硕睡地板好了，妈妈再给你拿床被子来。”

“行，就先将就一晚上吧。”他转头悄悄对曹承衍说，“不然明天我们还是去住酒店吧，太委屈你了。”  
曹承衍推开房门看了一眼，“双人床？那别睡地板了，地上冷。”  
“啊？”  
“不然我睡地上？”  
“不不不行，哪有让客人睡地板的道理？”

“宇硕啊，热水烧好了，洗澡吗？”  
“来了。”他朝门外喊了一声，“我先去洗澡了。”

金宇硕的房间被收拾得很好，看得出来有经常打扫。写字台和墙上有他小时候的照片，有小时候骑木马的，小学文艺演出的，初中的制服，高中参加比赛拿奖状的照片，记录了十几年不长不短的成长史。  
曹承衍的目光柔和，原本背在身后的双手拿起相框一个个看了过来。金宇硕从小到大相貌并没什么特别大的改变，高中的照片几乎和现在无异，他用手指无意识地摩梭着，似乎陷入了自己的回忆里。

“怎么了吗？是不是很蠢？”金宇硕擦着头发走进来就看见他正在看自己的“出糗照”，凑上去拿下了相框就问。  
“没有，我只是在想……”曹承衍看看他，又好像没有在看他，“相片是个好东西，留得住青春，真是太好了。有这样的东西真是太好了，能把回忆都收起来，反复地看。”  
“瞎感叹什么呀？快去洗澡，等会水冷了。”金宇硕用肘撞了他胳膊一下，“赶紧洗了睡觉，明早不是约了文小姐见面吗？”

13.  
曹承衍洗完回来金宇硕早就睡了过去，半干不湿的头发在枕头上晕开了一点水渍。他特地留了一半床给曹承衍，缩在自己那半边抱着一只大熊玩偶。  
“宇硕啊，先别睡了。”他叹了口气伸手从浴室拿了吹风机出来，“把头发吹干再睡，会头疼。”  
“……嗯……”他捂了下脸清醒了一下，接过了吹风机，“……我自己来吧。”  
大概是真的困得不行，他吹到差不多不滴水了就关了吹风机，往床头柜上一搁，“不吹了。”他抱起熊，“睡觉了。”  
“怎么这么大个人了还要抱着东西睡觉。”  
“你还说我，你以为谁不知道你给你书柜里那些小黄人都起了名字吗？什么咕咕嘎嘎叽叽喳喳的，你比我好到哪儿哦？”他眼皮耷着，往床上一靠，“这么吵吵嚷嚷的小东西都喜欢，不知道的人还以为你要开聊天室了。”  
“这样比较热闹。”  
“嗯？”  
“吵吵闹闹的不是挺好的吗？总比一个人热闹。”曹承衍伸手关了床头灯，“睡觉。”

金宇硕睡过那么一小会之后反而不困了，在黑暗里他清晰地感觉到边上凹下去了一些，接着蹭着他的被子有了些实感，然后就是后脑勺不远处浅浅的呼吸声。  
不知道为什么他屏起了一点呼吸，手上用了点力抱进了熊。  
但曹承衍好像直接就睡着了。  
什么都没说，什么也没做。

他把头搁在熊的脑袋上，下巴小幅度地蹭了一下熊的额头。  
心里有些痒。  
他是有什么会说出来的那类人，憋了一整个晚上已属不易，他确实很想问问曹承衍下午在火车上是什么意思。

什么叫“我们该怎么办”？  
额头上那轻得几乎没有的触感又是什么？  
唉算了还是问吧。  
他刚准备翻身——

“宇硕啊。”  
“……嗯？”男人的手臂隔着被子揽住了他，他屏息小小应了一声，浑身上下紧张得不行。  
“宇硕啊，不走了……”  
“……什……”他想转身去问，被对方牢牢地按在原地不能动。  
“这次我不走了……”

他等了很久，等到终于累到不行自己带着满肚子问号睡昏了过去，也再也没等到曹承衍再说一个字。

14.  
阳光撒进房间时，金宇硕终于睡醒了过来。他身边的空位早已冰凉，熊不知何时四仰八叉掉在了地上，床头柜上的电子钟显示已经11点多了。  
他揉着完全变成鸟巢的头发走出房门，他妈妈碎碎念他：“哎你再能睡怎么能睡到这个点呢？你上司说他先出去办事了，下午来接你去办另一件，你看看你看看你自己，赶紧收拾下。”  
“知道了。”已经走了吗？

他挤着牙膏，脑子里还在回放昨晚的梦境。  
太奇怪了……  
好端端地怎么会像在影视基地拍古装剧一样，还是第一视角看着有人被吊死，救了一个受伤的熟人，最后一把火把自己困在一幢古楼里烧死了？  
关键是……那个人，在马上回头的时候，没有五官，看不清表情。  
这是什么恐怖故事啊？

因着这个恐怖梦境的关系，他连吃饭都有些心不在焉。  
“宇硕啊？”  
“……嗯？”他收回有些发散的视线，看回了亲妈，“什么？”  
“哎一古怎么回事啊，你是中邪了吗？怎么心不在焉的。”  
“没有的事。我吃完了，等会准备出门。”

15.  
金宇硕不知道曹承衍去了哪里，但他倒是很清楚接下来自己需要干什么。  
他少见地戴了灰色美瞳，拨通了昨晚记下的号码，“喂您好，我是金宇硕，文小姐的男朋友，有时间出来聊聊吗？”

他们约在市中心的一家咖啡店里见面。  
对方也姓金，穿着西装，看起来是老实的生意人。金宇硕玩着自己的毛衣链，另一只手搅动着咖啡。  
“请问您做什么工作的？”  
“和阿英什么关系？”  
“你们交往多久了？我怎么从来没听她说起过你……”

金宇硕往街对面有意无意看了一眼，翘起了二郎腿，一副鼻孔朝天的模样，“金先生，我其实没什么义务回答你的问题。只不过因为阿英说你是她青梅竹马一起长大的朋友，又是男性，想约出来见见。”  
“如你所见，我们搞音乐的，虽然收入也不算太稳定吧，但早晚出名了那就飞黄腾达了，吃穿自然也是不用说的，住江南也不是件难事。”  
“您去过首尔吗？阿英在首尔工作，已经很习惯首尔的生活节奏了。下次你来的话可以招待你一起玩玩。”

“哦，宇硕啊你怎么在这里？”  
他才把人气到要抓他衣领打他，咖啡店门铃一响，女生的声音传了过来。  
曹承衍在文小姐身后三步左右的距离，金宇硕正对着他们，对曹承衍扬了下眉。  
这一扬眉不要紧，把金先生气得不行，彻底以为他是个轻佻不成器的混子，直接一拳准备招呼上来。

“你干什么？”曹承衍黑了脸，一把抓住了对方的手腕。  
“你又是谁?！”  
“他是我保镖。”金宇硕看了曹承衍一眼，赶忙说。  
文小姐在一旁咬着嘴唇不说话。金宇硕只好继续独角戏，他朝委托人笑了笑，“怎么过来了，阿英。”

金宇硕生得很是白净好看，穿西装人模人样一看就是富家公子的模样。他眼睛圆，一笑又有点性感里带着纯良天真的样子，是普通女性都拒绝不了的美貌。  
他这一笑对方脸马上就红了，“我……我和曹先生去挑结婚用品，正好路过……”  
“哦哦，”他煞有介事地点点头，飞快地警告了一眼脸黑成锅底的曹承衍，又继续笑得仿佛春风拂面一样对文小姐说，“来坐，我们刚好在聊办婚礼的时候要不要邀请金先生参加。”

“你究竟喜欢他哪点？”  
“……请问我哪里不值得喜欢吗?”金宇硕抢答，做出了一副“莫名其妙”的表情。  
“穿的这是什么鬼，也没个正经工作，嫁给这种人你是一时脑热吗？他能给你幸福？”  
“……我……总比你强吧，比你高比你好看比你有钱，你有问题吗？”金宇硕当场表演“气”笑，“请问金先生您站在什么立场说这种话？有什么资格指责我不配？”  
“我……我们俩一起长大的，怎么没资格了？她什么朋友我不认识，什么事情我没参与过？”  
金宇硕露出了一点微笑，天蝎座的本性暴露无遗，他双手撑着桌子还未坐下，歪了歪脑袋一字一句对对方说：“那……起码……按你的立场，她结婚你只能是旁观者而已，永远不会是主角。”

16.  
“把人气走了，高兴了？”曹承衍冷着脸问他。  
金宇硕吐吐舌头，“我也没想到他这么不禁气，这样就跑了。这样要不要给他直接来点狠的？”  
曹承衍看了委托人一眼，又看了金宇硕一眼：“先回去吧，回首尔再说。”  
“哦……”

金宇硕跟着曹承衍走出咖啡店的时候被路过的车后视镜反光闪了下眼，美瞳一瞬间有些移位，他用力眨了两下眼，眼眶一下就红了。  
曹承衍从大衣口袋里掏出了一支眼药水递给他，他愣愣地接过说了句“谢谢”，又问：“你怎么连这个都有？”  
“文小姐今天戴了隐形眼镜，聊到一半滑片了就去药店帮她买了一瓶救急。”  
“哦……原来是人家用过的啊。”金宇硕瘪了瘪嘴，“我还以为你口袋是百宝袋呢，什么都有的那种。”  
曹承衍看他一眼，转身伸手又把眼药水拿了回来，“抬头，给你点药水。”  
“哦……”

微辣的眼药水落在眼球上，瞬间逼出了一点生理泪水。  
金宇硕闭眼转了下眼睛，感觉眼镜回到了应该在的位置之后终于睁开了眼。药水混着眼泪“啪嗒”两声滴在了曹承衍的手背上。

“……眼药水，不是我哭了。”  
“我知道。”曹承衍把眼药水瓶盖拧紧放回了口袋，“走吧，回首尔准备准备。”  
“所以我们这不是来玩的，是来出公差的啊……”金宇硕在他背后吐槽道。

“都说了马上旺季了，忙的很。”  
“承衍你说……这到底算爱情吗？”

“你说呢？”

【章四】  
1.  
“新郎。”

2.  
金宇硕从来不知道1027号还承接婚庆服务。  
曹承衍给他搬来了一堆婚庆设计书，说是因为经费问题请不起婚庆公司只能在文小姐的委托费里用最便宜的人工包办服务。  
金宇硕问他，谁客串“新郎”，谁设计场地。  
曹承衍头也不抬，毛笔在宣纸上走得飞起，“你啊。总不能店员还在就让店长出面吧。”

于是他拿着文小姐可怜兮兮的存款，跑遍了首尔的酒店定露天场所，又熬了好几天页画场地设计稿，从大到花拱门，小到婚纱捧花配色全部一手包办，熬了好几天夜眼睛红得和兔子一样。又因为1027号没有空调电暖只有壁炉，半夜他不愿意自己跑出门添柴的原因，华丽丽地在元旦前感冒了。

他感冒的时候很极端，一天要睡很久不说，吃辣欲望还特别强烈。曹承衍是夏天也喝温水的那类养生派，自然不允许他这么折腾嗓子。  
他/////操///着差点说不出话的嗓子，忽闪着一双看起来可怜兮兮的眼装可怜装到口干舌燥差点放弃，才磨得了曹承衍一句“好吧，就只准吃一口。”  
他在曹承衍背后用力点头。  
“……真不知道是谁发明的火鸡面，真的是反//人类。”  
“你是神仙，不能算人类，人类觉得不反，只有你觉得反！”金宇硕努力喊了一句，猛咳了好几分钟。  
“就这样还吃。”曹承衍端着泡面碗进来，见他作势要拿直接拍掉了他的手，“烫，刚泡还没好。”又拆了一张新的冰宝帖贴在他额头上，“只准一口，多一口都加一个月契约。”  
“你这契约对我没用……”多一个月少一个月有什么区别？  
曹承衍扬了扬眉。  
“行行行好好好，就一口。”金宇硕碰了下杯面，被烫得瞬间缩回了手捏了捏自己耳朵，“哎……好想吃辣鸡爪啊……”  
“不准，不可以，感冒好了再说。”  
金宇硕撅起了嘴，“真严格。”

“文小姐后来怎么样了?”他吸了口面，“哦！！好辣！！”  
“好了别吃了。”曹承衍拿下了他的筷子，“听说金先生提了外派申请，明年就转职到首尔来上班了。”  
“可以啊。”他喝了一口水，“哎你别吃啊太辣了你不行的！”  
“……还行吧，不是很辣。”瞬间肿了的嘴唇似乎暴露了什么，但曹承衍直接背过身去不让他看。  
金宇硕“扑哧”一声笑了出来，把手上的水杯强塞进他手里，“其实应该喝牛奶，不过没有，你就将就下吧。”

3.  
文小姐的婚礼策划被曹承衍全权接手了过去，他这几日一直在外面跑。金宇硕缩在1027号的蜗居里，他感冒还没完全好，被曹老板完全禁止了外出跑业务，只好无所事事地每天抄抄请帖再画画图纸。

“金先生，文小姐 诚邀您参加1月10日10点于首尔大酒店举办的婚礼。”他咬着毛笔头，又写了一张。  
“不知道的还真的以为是我结婚了……噗……”他抽了一张纸巾，“阿嚏！”  
“真的是……这感冒还能不能好了。”他抱怨道。

抄完了请帖，他百无聊赖地在椅子上瘫了一会，摸了两页设计书，觉得太过无趣又放了下来。  
“算了……我去打扫打扫房间吧，干净的环境有助于感冒恢复，阿嚏！”他戴了口罩，从门口拿了扫帚和抹布走上了楼。

他先扫了曹承衍的房间，把所有的书重新归类放好，又把所有倒伏的画框按长边和大小理好。之前他补完了角的那个画框大约是被曹承衍收起来了，并没有再看见。  
不过他也没在意，只是打开书柜把那些小黄人拿出来擦了擦，又关上了橱门。  
走出曹承衍房间时，他突然发现对面的主卧门没有上锁，想着走过去把门带上吧就走了过去。

他记得有次曹承衍跟他说过，窥伺别人的秘密是件会上瘾的事情，就像潘多拉窥伺魔盒一样。  
他只是站在门口，手上拿着老式的金锁，想着“就看一眼”罢了。  
只一眼，看到了第一眼后，他小心推开了门。

4.  
这是间年份配得上1027号的老房间，老式的矮柜，书桌，软榻，酒桌，陈旧的绸缎隔帘。  
先前他补过角的那幅画框被放在床边长柜上。  
让他觉得惊悚的是，那幅画和之前长得不一样了。

他之前疑惑过为什么这幅画没有五官。  
现在他知道了。  
穿着紫色韩服带着黑色礼帽的男人，长着曹承衍的脸。  
他伸手摸了摸右下角署名的位置，那里写着“承衍”两个字，再下一行写着一行被水珠糊了一点字迹的“走吧。”

他忽然想起来，在大田的那个夜晚，曹承衍曾经在梦里说过他再也不走了。  
白得有些透明的手摸上了那两个字，“你有什么故事吗……”  
有些粗糙的纸面用沉默回应他。

他轻而易举拉开了长柜没上锁的抽屉。  
第一个抽屉里是纸和笔，笔镇，还有一个突兀出现的小竹篮。  
第二个抽屉里是把短剑和一个牛皮水袋。  
他又试图拉开最下面的抽屉，老抽屉没有装滑轨，东西塞得有些满，木头又重，有点难拉开。  
里面放了两套韩服。  
一套紫色，一套粉色，制式是一样的，看得出来属于同一时期。

也不知道是为什么，大约真的是他亲妈说的“中邪”了那样，他伸手拿出了那套粉色的韩服。  
大小很合适。他在镜子前比了比大小，突然冒出了这样的想法。

“中秋为什么要吃这个？”  
“过节啊这是过节祭祀用的，你们那不过节吗？”

“青青子衿，悠悠我心。纵我不往，子宁不嗣音。”  
“什么玩意儿？”  
“是《诗经》啦《诗经》！说的是一个女子在城楼上等心上人，在心里问心上人怎么我不来来会你，你就断了音讯呢。”  
“那我不会，我肯定会给你寄信的。”  
“……真的要走啊？”  
“嗯，父亲已经定下日子了。”

“那次我跟父亲去看过海才知道，世界真的很大，你知道吗？真的完全看不到边际欸……好想出去看看啊。”  
“……你去吧。”  
“不和我一起吗？”  
“我走不了，我走了这里怎么办？我家里怎么办？”

“曲子怎么样？”是和着蝉鸣声的拨弦的声音。  
“好听，谱子拿来我也学学。”  
“不给，你听我弹不就行了。”  
“小气……笑笑笑，笑什么笑啊！大热天把我叫出来也不给点好处。”  
脸颊上被人亲了一口，“……这个行不行？”

“开什么玩笑，我认识你二十几年了，还差这么几年吗？”  
“也是，那说好了你等我回来。”

“承衍，走吧，快走。”

“咚”地一声巨响，金宇硕手上还抓着丝质的衣服，他眼前一黑，接下来发生了什么就再也不知道了。

5.  
金宇硕再次醒来时已经回到了自己的床上。曹承衍推门进来，他刚艰难坐起身来揉后脑勺。  
做了偷看别人秘密的“小偷”让金宇硕脸上有些挂不住，他躲避着对方的视线，试图重新躺下以抱病规避责难。  
“先把退烧药吃了。”床边凹下去了一些。  
自认理亏的人屈服，金宇硕连吞了一把药片，就着对方的手喝掉了整整一杯水。

“舒服点了吗？”  
他点了点头，“我继续睡了。”  
“好。”

曹承衍也不问他，只是收拾了药盒水杯，在他躺下后摸了摸他的额头，接触到高热后皱了皱眉又退了出去。

金宇硕半张脸埋在被子里，视线跟着对方直至房门被关上才松了口气。  
他开始整理脑海里过于繁杂的新信息。  
几秒之后过于庞杂的单视角信息梳理消耗了他大量脑力和体力，他主动选择放弃，并在曹承衍再次进来前陷入了又一次昏睡。  
曹承衍轻手轻脚进来，把装了温水面盆放到一旁的凳子上。

金宇硕模模糊糊里感觉到床边又陷下去了一点，随后稍有些冰凉的手指撩开了他汗湿的刘海，温热的毛巾轻轻擦过了额头，虽然一张冰宝帖被贴了上来。  
微凉的手指接触了热水之后回了些温，被这样碰到脸颊时让金宇硕多少有些不满地皱起了眉头。  
大约是发热的缘故，他呼吸有些短促，微张着嘴，平时樱桃色的嘴唇有些泛白。

曹承衍离他的距离极近，鼻尖碰到了对方的鼻尖，甚至可以感觉到蹭掉了对方鼻尖细密的汗珠。  
是马上要亲到的距离，他睁着眼甚至可以数出对方的眼睫毛数量。在双唇即将要碰到的那一刹那，他停了下来。  
黑色刘海轻轻扫在金宇硕的额头上，对方的睫毛动了动，于是他再不敢靠近了。只是屏息轻轻摸过了对方泛红的耳朵，随后离开了一点距离，温热的微湿气息在金宇硕微张的嘴边打了个小小的圈——  
“快好起来吧，宇硕啊。”

那微凉的舒服的温度离开了，金宇硕皱着眉往那撤退的方向动了动脑袋，企图追上对方。  
“……嗯？”对方没再给他机会，他不满地出声，甚至动用了手。

从温热地被窝里伸出的手胡乱在空中抓了两下，曹承衍无奈，只好伸手把对方捣乱的手抓了下来握在手里握好。  
“别动，好好睡觉。”

6.  
金宇硕已经很久没有生过病了，这场发热来得汹涌，一病就是好几天。  
待到他好不容易退了烧，都到了文小姐结婚的时间。

按照剧本，该他去当这“新郎”完成仪式的。曹承衍见他一副魂不守舍又脸色煞白的病人模样实在不忍心，才替了他去会场。

他在嘉宾席，等到了音乐响起都没等到主角的登场。  
看到曹承衍穿着礼服走出来的一刹那，他忽然感觉这简直就是一场“闹剧”。

仪式启动了，哪有什么暂停的道理。

他其实并不愿意。  
说不上是为什么。  
但好像他没有立场也没有理由去阻止。

幸好有人有。  
还是恶俗的八点档狗血“抢亲”剧剧情。  
稍微有些不同的是，导演是女主角本人罢了。

差点被人打了的曹承衍躲过一劫，金宇硕在礼堂外透气，里头太闷，他大概是因为感冒还没好觉得胸闷，才出来没几秒就看见“新郎”走了出来。

“来了？”  
“结束了。”  
“真好。”

“什么？”  
“我喜欢这种能至少帮到一点忙的感觉。”他在阳光里眯起了一点眼睛笑着对曹承衍说，“比一个人什么都做不了的时候强多了。”

7.  
曹承衍和金宇硕之间有了两个人都知道但都不捅破的秘密。

比如金宇硕拥有了那些也许是他上辈子的回忆却假装不知道。  
比如曹承衍早起开门在塞满了一堆小广///告的信箱里发现了一封入职通知书，却假装不知道一样混着那堆广///告纸一起不着痕迹地塞了回去等金宇硕自己来取。

在参加完文小姐真正的婚礼后，两个人走在黄昏的街道上，金宇硕忽然问曹承衍：“我们的契约是我要结束就可以的是吗？”  
曹承衍大约足足看了他有两秒的时间，他想起了那封入职通知书，好像是个很有名的银行。“只要你想。”  
“哦。”

“文小姐他们婚礼上放的那个回忆剪辑还挺好玩的。”金宇硕在沉默了几分钟，看见十字路口的麦当劳之后突然又开了口。  
“嗯，适合他们这样一起长大的夫妇，共同回忆多。”  
我们好像也挺多的……金宇硕默默在心底里吐槽，开了口倒变成：“我觉得你上次说的挺对的，相片确实是个好东西，这次我终于见识到了。”

“你说，奈何桥这东西真的存在吗？”  
“我又没死过……你问我这个问题我怎么知道？”  
“哦……我还以为你们神仙之间都有联系的呢……”金宇硕嘟了嘟嘴，他生病了之后一度瘦得厉害，最近被曹承衍的美食攻击养得圆回来了一些，一嘟嘴白白嫩嫩的很是可爱，“人都不记得上辈子发生过什么，应该是有的吧？”

“你说……”他突然在曹承衍身前大概半个身位的地方停下了脚步转身，“如果有人经过奈何桥，没喝过孟婆汤，会是什么样？他会记得上辈子发生过的事情吗？”  
“连我不喝可乐这种事情都记不太住的人就不用考虑这种问题了。”曹承衍伸手把倒着走的人拉离开了一旁的自行车。  
“胡说，我现在记得了！”  
“你之前就记不得。”曹承衍脚下的步子忽然顿了顿，金宇硕甚至怀疑他发现了什么，小心翼翼地看他。

他说：“回答你上一个问题。如果一个人还记得上辈子发生过的事情，那多半是遗憾于未成的。如果遗憾失去，要么放手，要么重新争取。”  
金宇硕像是期待什么一样看他。

“我忽然想起来，你有张通知书，好像截止日期是明天。”  
“如果你要离开，只需要经过大门时说一句就行。”

“你的意思是你想炒我鱿鱼吗，老板？”  
“选择权从来都在你手里，不要太顾及别人的想法。”

8.  
金宇硕久违地一夜没睡，一大早就打着领带穿了西装出了门。  
经过大门时也不知道是有意还是无意，他吐槽了一句：“你让我走那我赖着不走干嘛？”  
曹承衍在二楼窗前，一直看着对方的身影完全消失在思文路的尽头。  
他回过身去看那两套被重新洗干净叠放整齐的韩服，屋外起了一阵诡异的大风，又很快归于了平静。

“挺好的，做你想做的事情就行。”他摸了摸冰冷的衣服，合上了抽屉。

金宇硕再次踏出龙山站时，心里多少有些微动。  
他甚至踌躇于不知道是否应该拐上那条小路再看一眼。  
“就看一眼，看完我就走好了。”他小声念叨着，像是自我说服一样。

夕阳下的思文路一如既往安静平和，两边的老房子砖墙上被新晋艺术家喷上了最新的图画，是些不知名的图案，他很快走到了52弄的尽头。  
是红砖木门，紧闭着。  
隐藏着于枯萎常春藤下的门牌号写着：思文路52弄6号。

他回头看过去，1，2，3，4，5，6，没有1027号。

“怎么会……我早晨出门的时候明明……？”他来来回回在52弄巷子里走了好几遍，确信自己遇到了短暂二十几年人生中最大的难题。  
恐惧从心底升了起来。  
他从来没有想过，有一天他独自归来时，1027号会消失这种问题。

“哼……”他笑了一声，“曹承衍，我从来没想过到最后你还是要逼着我先做选择。”

夕阳已经快落了，天边海平线变成了橙红色。  
“你是不是不知道我是那种……如果天太远就把天撕了；如果见不到人，就一定要见到为止的人？”他站在6号门牌前，往后正正退了两步。

“我要许愿。”  
“许愿现在，立刻，马上，看到曹承衍。”

风起，枯叶落。

他没有回头，眼神仿佛聚焦在6号得门牌上又好像没有，他说：“我以前，总是站在原地等你的那个。现在想想，如果你这么长时间已经习惯了在原地等人的角色，那我倒不介意往前跑两步，闯进你的世界里来。”

“代价很大的。”  
“我知道。”他回过头，“你开吧，我付得起。”  
背光的人笑了，“你确实付得起。”他伸手握他的手，“但为什么给你离开的机会了还要回来？”

“我愿意，怎么了？”他眼里明暗交杂，象是一瞬间走过了千年的风华，附上了无数个人世的瞬间，“可能是因为我发现一直在等我的人不会再主动抓住我了吧。”  
“只是给你自由人生的权力罢了。”  
“我有过了，”他微微抬头，迎上对方晦暗不明的眼，“那么短的一辈子，我做了所有我想做的选择，现在我选你。”

9.  
几个月后首尔的都市传说里多了一条：如果你有幸去到思文路52弄1027号的心愿商店许愿，老板是个奸商，但老板娘很好说话，求求她也许就能让老板无条件答应帮你。

金宇硕从不知名小报上读到这条时气得把报纸摔到了曹承衍手上，报纸在半空中翻了个滚，碰到了太师椅的扶手最后掉到了地上。  
曹承衍正拢在金宇硕腰上的手被打出了点红印，“你就说说看，怎么就是‘她’了，你看上哪家姑娘了？我给你们做媒……嗯？”

**Author's Note:**

> 难得写个系列文。  
总共有三篇，《现世》、《前尘》、《往事》  
缓慢更新中


End file.
